Eternal Sailor Soldiers
by Rochelle Deanne
Summary: All sailor soldiers must eventually be reborn...except for two...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own any of the sailor moon characters. This disclamier will act as the disclamer for the whole story, including all chapters. All original character(by me) are mine a soley mine.

AN: This is a remake of another story i started some years ago on this site but i fell out of love with SM(GASP how dare I??) but recently fell back in love, unfortunatly I can no longer log into my old account becuase i can not remember the e-mail or password i used. SO i do not want and accusions that I stole the story, cuase that would be silly, stealing from myself. Im going to start all over again. It will read much more smoothly and grammaticly correct.(Thats what college is for :)) I won't promise perfection but i can promise that it will be a heck of alot reader friendly. Also like before I will be using all the characters english names as I can not and never will figure out how to be gramatically correct with thier original names. Happy reads!! :):):)

Serena walked slowly through the rain as she made her way home, tears fell quickly and silently down her face. The tears fell and mixed with the rain on the cement below her feet to the point where they where indistinguisable. Serena reached into her pocket for a moment before pulling out a tissue to mop her face with, but the rain made it impossible so she gave up and put it back into her pocket. She looked up at the sky and the rain falling, the Earth felt for her, it cried tears of sorrow just like her.

It had been a horrible week for poor Serena, all of her supposed friends had ganged up on her calling her a crybaby and that she could not truly be the Moon Princess, they even went so far as to suggesting to take her transforming brooch from her. Only Mina and Luna had stopped them, Mina telling the other three, Rei, Ami, And Lita to leave Serena alone, and Luna telling them she could take thier powers from them if they did not stop. Mina and Luna had soothed Serena after,"Do not listen to them Serena, they should not say those things, you deserve a break from being Sailor Moon and the Princess from time to time, you have proven yourself time and time again. After Galixia we all deserve a break. Ill talk to them." Serena said nothing and gave Mina a weak smile before heading home with Luna.

And now this afternoon she had gone to see Darien for some cheering up after being isolated all day at school, none of her 'Friends" spoke to her and Mina was out sick all day. But when she got to his house he was silent and distant untill he finally confessed that he was not sure of his love for Serena. It was like a blow to her heart, especially when he told her he needed time away from her, possibly months, and closed the front door in her face. She had stood crying at his door for a monute untill she realized his neighbor was looking at her and she had dashed out of the building with Luna closley following.

"Oh Luna, what should I do? No one thinks i'm good enough to be the Moon Princess or Sailor Moon anymore. And now Darien has left me. I don't know what to do. I have proven my strength over and over. There is nothing left to do." She looked up at the sky from the small cats face and saw the moon peek out from around the breaking clouds. The rain was slowing and the moon was shining beautifully, and still no smile came to Serenas face."Luna?"

Luna looked up at Serena, her face glowing in the now growing moonlight,"Yes Serena?"

"Could...C..could i go to the moon? Rebuild? Make it beautiful again?"Serena countinued to stare at the moon, enchanted."Could I go back and start fresh. Build a new kingdom? A Neo Moon KIngdom??" Her eyes sparkled at the thought as she turned to look at Lunas face.

Luna was, to say the least, shocked, "Well I suppose so, but without your guardians it will be tough, you will be a much easier target on the Moon and without your guardians...well you could be killed.It would not be smart to do that right now Serena."

"But Luna I-"

"NO! As your Guardian, one of your only guardians right now I can not allow it."

"Fine.."Serena went back to looking at the sky but she wansn't really seeing it. She was creating a plan in her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was late night, the red glowing numbers on Serenas alarm switched to 12:16 as she glanced at it. Sliping from her bed she pulled on her clothes as sofly and quietly as possible to avoid waking Luna. She picked up a small bag that she had put pictures and momentos into. She placed a small envelope containing a letter to her family on her bed, careful to avoid Luna, and looked around. This was it.

The night was cool and crisp from the rain earlier in the walked the silent streets as she made her way to the park. The Moon gleamed full and high in the sky and was reflected back a million ten-fold in each drop of rain on each leaf, flower and blade of each blade of grass. Her feet took her to the park that she knew so well. How many times had she spent an afternoon her with the other scouts? How many dates with Darien had ended here? But those days where gone and in the past, the other scouts had made sure of that. But she would push all thoughts of them from her mind, and as she came to the edge of the lake. The crystal clear lake that sat in the middle of the park was where she would leave the past and start the future. The moon kingdom, the Neo-Moon Kingdom was the future for Serena. The time was now if she wanted to accomplish this, when the moon was full and directly overhead. Slowly she raised her hands to her chest cupping her transformation brooch and Silver Imperium Crystal. The crystal transformed from the dull one to the shimmering becaon of hope and love. At the same moment she was dressed in her princess clothing.

Serena looked up to check the moon and it was indeed in the right location. She carefully took a step on to the lake walking across it, as if a sheet od glas covered it, not a drop of water touched her. She came to the center of the lake where the moon reflected and stood at the edge of it. WIth her head bowed she called to Mina,"Mina, protected by the planted of Venus and Princess of the plant, my guardian, my protector, come to me willingly." The water around her feet fluttered around her creating rings, and before her appeared thePrincess Mina dressed in the orange of her planet.

"Serena?Umm...Princess? What is going on? I felt you asking for me and I was here?"She looked around her and took in where they where, slightly in shock.

"Princess Mina, Sailor Venus, my friend, will you go with me to the moon and rebuild the Moon Kingdom?" SHe smiled and grasped Minas hands.

"Of course I will." At her words the water around them grew in to larger and larger ripples and they where gone in a flash of light.


End file.
